Saving Lisa
by Write-To-You
Summary: Starting near the end of Legends of Tomorrow's 1x12... the Team figures out that Lisa Snart is still being held captive by the Time Masters, and rushes off to save her. (ColdCanary. DUH)


**Author's Note: If you know me and my love for LoT, you know that my ALL TIME FAVORITE EPISODE is 1x12. Sara, for one, is just COMPLETELY ADORABLE all the way through. When Kendra and Sara steal baby Snart I just about** ** _die_** **, young Sara and young Mick's interaction killed me, and the look on Leonard's face when he sees Lisa's picture...**

 **Well, it just about inspired this fic :D**

" _Where's Lisa_?"

Leonard Snart strode into the bridge, his face deathly pale and his voice deadly serious. Rip looked up, surprised. "Hm? We collected all of your loved ones from The Pilgrim's ship."

"That's not the question, _Rip_ ," Snart snarled. " _Where is Lisa_?!"

"Calm down, Snart," Sara stepped in. "Didn't you grab her when we went to retrieve everyone?"

"Turn the ship around, Rip," Snart commanded. Rip opened his mouth. " _Turn it around!_ "

"Mr. Snart, I would ask that you please calm down-" Rip began.

Snart strode around the table and yanked out his gun. Sara grabbed at his arm. "Snart. _Leonard_!"

His terrifying gaze on Rip's face broke away and he glared down at her. "If you still want to have a hand, let go of me."

"Watch it, Crook," Sara snapped. "Remember who you're talking to."

Slowly, the gun deactivated and Leonard lowered his arm. The gun clunked to the meeting table and Rip let out a breath of relief. "Now that we're all thinking clearly, please tell us what you mean," he said. "Was Miss Snart not on the Pilgrim's ship?"

"She-"

"Sorry to interrupted," Gideon interjected. "But there is a video call for Captain Hunter. Should I let it through?"

"Yes, indeed, Gideon," Rip allowed. The Waverider's screen flickered on, revealing a black masked face.

" _Rip Hunter_ ," the figure growled, sounding much like Mick had when he was Chronos. "You know who I am, so I will skip introductions. Your termination of the Pilgrim has not gone down well with the Time Masters. We are giving you one last chance."

Sara gave Rip a quizzical look. "Bounty hunter," Rip explained quietly. "Another one."

The bounty hunter raised his arm. There was a soft squeal of pain and none other than Lisa Snart was pulled into view, her hair grasped by the Bounty Hunter. Sara saw Leonard's back tighten. His hands were shaking.

"It seems that, when you rescued your friends and family... someone was forgotten," the bounty hunter said. "Of course... this young women was never on the Pilgrim's ship to begin with. Call it... insurance. The Time Masters now know that you are not a threat to be taken lightly."

"What do you want?" Rip demanded, gripping the edge of the table with alarming force.

" _I_ don't want anything," the bounty hunter shrugged. "But the Time Masters want you, and your team, dead. Now, I know how you work, Rip Hunter. So I'm going to make this a little easier for you. Meet me at the Vanishing Point in 1 hour."

"Or?"

There was a gunshot. A scream. The screen went dark.

Dead silence reigned in the Bridge. The rest of the team had filtered in, presumably called by Gideon. They were staring with wide eyes at the now dark screen.

"Oh my God," Kendra gasped, hand over her mouth. "He- he killed her."

Leonard's face was pure rage. There was a coffee cup on the meeting table and he picked it up, chucking it across the room. It shattered against a wall, the remains of coffee splashing up the side and pieces of pottery skittering across the floor. Leonard hunched over, gripping the meeting table. Sara couldn't see his face but his breath was rattling, shoulders heaving violently.

When he spoke, however, his voice was calm. They could hear it trembling. "What're you waiting for, Rip?" he asked. "Turn the ship around."

Rip let out a breath. "Mr. Snart, you of all people know that we must first think of a plan-"

" _TURN THE SHIP AROUND_!" Leonard exploded, straightening up and grabbing for the cold gun. Sara was faster, snatching it off the table and backing out of reach. This was the most angry, the most _emotional_ , that the Team had ever seen Leonard before. It was a little scary.

"Of course, Mr. Snart," Rip said, realizing that there was no way he could win this. "Gideon, take us to the Vanishing Point immediately."

"Right away, Captain," Gideon agreed.

"We will be making a short time jump," Rip told the Team. "So I suggest that everyone strap in."

Leonard sat down, and Sara took her spot next to him, looking at him from the corner of her eyes. He glared back at her. "Stop watching me like I'm going to kill someone, Lance," he snarled. "Everyone's safe until my sister isn't."

"He couldn't have killed her," Jax said aloud. "I mean, she's his leverage."

"Yes, Mr. Jackson, but that's the thing," Rip disagreed. "We don't know for sure if he killed her. It is unlikely that he did, given that we would have no reason to cooperate without incentive. But here we are heading to the Vanishing Point, because if there is a possibility that Miss Snart is alive then we are going to rescue her."

Leonard's hands tightened into fists on his lap. Sara reached over, risking her own health and wellbeing for a moment, and placed her own hand on top of his. "She's going to be okay, Leonard," she said gently.

He nodded, eyes forward, but didn't speak.

It didn't take long for the ship to jump to the Vanishing Point. It was a large, open area with endlessly high ceilings and steel beams filled with what looked to be pieces of the Temporal Zone swirling inside. The second the Waverider touched down, there was an explosion that rocked the whole ship.

"They've already opened fire," Rip said gravely. "As I suspected, this was a trap."

"They've got my sister!" Leonard yelled. "Does it matter?"

"We won't survive a frontal attack like this," Rip argued. "We need to retreat and think of a plan."

"I'm sorry to report that the hour the bounty hunter gave you is almost up, Captain," Gideon told them. "We won't have time to leave this area and come back with a plan."

Martin Stein, of all people, stood up. "Well," he said stiffly. "It seems that we have no option. Fight to save Miss Snart and possibly die trying, or leave her to die."

Ray got up next. "This is what we came for," he said. "To be heroes. And yeah, maybe we haven't defeated Vandal Savage yet, but we've been through a lot. We can make it through this, too."

"You're talking about fighting our way through maybe _hundreds_ of Time Masters and their guards," Rip protested. "You won't make it five minutes out there!"

Kendra shrugged, getting up. "A warrior trains every day," she grinned, giving Sara a high five.

Sara smiled back. "This should be a nice warm up."

Mick stood up. "I got nothing to go back to," he shrugged. "Might as well die saving the little sister."

Leonard was watching them all with wide eyes. Sara nudged his shoulder. "Don't back out on us now, Crook," she teased. "For Lisa?"

"For Lisa," the rest of the Team echoed, before running for the door.

 **Linebreaker**

It was like they had been hit by a wall of power. There were hundreds of enemies in the large, open space of the Vanishing Point, all with guns, all trained.

"We need a plan," Leonard yelled over the nose of stomping boots and laser guns.

Sara ducked behind one of the landing legs of the Waverider. " _Now_ you want to think of a plan?!"

"In case you hadn't noticed, my head wasn't exactly in the game earlier," Leonard shouted back.

"Here's a plan," Jax yelled down to them. He was in the air, merged with Stein, and was taking out mass amounts of assailants with explosions of fire. Ray was next to him, dressed in his suit and firing just as much. "Talk less, punch more."

Sara shrugged. "Sounds good to me." She dove from her hiding place and spun into the mass of bodies.

"All we've gotta do is get Lisa!" Ray shouted. "Then we can Time-Jump out of here."

"Easier said than done, Haircut," Mick bellowed back. He was standing back to back with Snart, both of their guns going double time. "You may not realize this all safe in the air, but getting through these folks isn't gonna be so easy."

"We need a plan B," Rip yelled. "And I think I've got one."

He turned around and ran up the ramp, back into the Waverider. A second later, it lifted into the air.

"He's leaving?!" Kendra cried, incredulous.

"COWARD!" Mick bellowed. His gun flickered out, charge dead, and with a roar he plunged into battle with his fists.

A moment later, the Waverider had spun around and began firing. Sara let out a cheer, ducking a gun blast and taking another guard out. The swarm of enemies was nearly endless, and she could feel herself beginning to slow down.

Gideon began taking out mass amounts of the enemy, but their luck started running out. A laser bullet hit Firestorm and Jax and Stein went down, Ray zooming after them to defend them in their vulnerable state. A couple moments later, one of the guards managed to get a hit on Sara with their knife. She staggered, the blade hilt-deep in her shoulder, and was quickly overwhelmed by assailants.

For a second, the team lost sight of her in the sea of black masked guards, but then Leonard and Mick smashed through and grabbed her out of harms way. She had a cut on her forehead and her lip was split, but besides the stab wound she seemed alright.

"We're not going to win this fight!" Ray yelled, blasting away guards only for them to replaced by even more. "It's like trying to win against a Hydra!"

"No one understands that but you, Palmer," Leonard shouted back, icing another guard. It was, unfortunately, his last one, as his gun died at that very moment. "We have to fall back!"

"In case you haven't noticed," Jax commented. "There's no back to fall to!"

The team looked around them, hopeless. The Waverider was doing it's job knocking dozens of guards out of the way, but they kept flooding in. Snart frowned. "They're reinforcements!" he realized with a start. "Jax, Ray! Find how they're getting in."

"Already on it," Ray said, shooting off into the air, Jax close behind him.

" _Jefferson_ ," Stein spoke up inside Jax's head. " _Look. There are doors on either side of the room._ "

Jax nodded and called over to Ray. "Doors! You take the left, I've got the right."

They both flew off. After blasting a couple of assailants out of the way, Jax touched down in front of the door. " _Break into the panel-_ " Stein started.

"Yeah, Grey, I know," Jax huffed, started towards it. "This isn't the first futuristic door I've broken into. I just need to figure out which wire to cut..."

" _Actually_ ," Stein said tetchily. " _I was just going to say to open up the panel and blast it. The door should have an automatic lockdown system. Remember, most people are trying to break in, not out._ "

Jax raised his eyebrows, impressed. Then, for once, he did as he was told.

The door slide shut.

On the other side of the cavernous space, Ray figured out the same thing Stein had. His door, too, slid closed. Now, at least, the guards weren't innumerable.

The team was loosing steam, though. Sara's shoulder was drenched in blood, Snart and Mick's guns were both out of charge, and the Waverider was running out of ammunition. To make things worse, now that they had shut the doors they had no idea of how they could get to Lisa.

Suddenly, the sound of a powered gun firing up could be heard all through the Vanishing Point. Snart and Mick looked at each other, confused, both of their guns dead.

Then a wave of liquid gold spewed over the nearest dozen guards. It hit them in the faces and quickly solidified, and they clawed at their eyes, howling in pain. Leonard's face broke into a relieved grin. " _Lisa_."

Sara raised her eyebrow as a scantily clad, brunette woman maybe in her late twenties stepped into the hazy blue light of the captured Temporal Zone. She pouted. "Lenny, you never come and visit anymore. If I had to be kidnapped for you to come see me you should have at least told me."

"Hello to you too, sis," Leonard replied, whacking a guard with his gun. "How about we get out of here?"

The team made a hasty retreat. Leonard and Mick went to help Lisa, whos thigh was dark with blood from what Sara guessed to be the gunshot they'd heard over the video call. Ray, Firestorm and Kendra dove out of the sky and joined the Team in racing toward the Waverider, which had just touched down and was opening up its door.

The bloody, bruised, but triumphant Team Legends raced through the hatch, just as the doors to the Vanishing Point were forced back open and hundreds of more guards and Time Masters rushed in.

The Waverider blasted into the air and shot into the Temporal Zone as quickly as Gideon deemed it safe. The team let out breaths of relief, before Leonard turned to his sister. "Let's get you to the med bay," he said, wrapping his arm around her. Sara set off behind them, shoulder beginning to throb as the adrenaline wore off. She realized there was still a knife sticking out of her skin and winced.

Once Lisa had been laid out in one of the examination chairs, Stein walked into the room. "Alright, Gideon," he said, pulling on a pair of rubber gloves from the cupboard. "What do you need me to do?"

"The bullet is still inside Miss Snart's leg," Gideon told him in her emotionless voice. "You are going to need to pull it out and remove her pants from the wound's area so I can begin cauterizing it and seal it back together."

Stein nodded, giving Lisa an awkward smile. "I'm not going to ask you to take your pants of," he said. "But I will need to cut them. Does anyone have a blade I could use?"

Sara shrugged with one shoulder and pulled the knife out of the other, grimacing with pain. The Professor looked vaguely disturbed as he took the knife, still dripping with blood, from her, and quickly cleaned it.

Removing the knife had caused blood to start pouring out of Sara's shoulder. She swayed, momentarily lightheaded, but Leonard caught her.

"Smooth as ever, aren't you?" Sara mumbled, giving him a wry smile.

He smirked back and laid her down on the other examination chair. She reached down and unzipped the top part of her suit so Gideon could have better access to her wound, and then relaxed into the upholstery as the AI began her scan.

Stein attached an IV bracelet to both Sara and Lisa's wrists so that Gideon could administer novocaine and began the process of removing the bullet from Lisa's leg. She winced, trying not to watch, and turned her attention to Leonard.

"So, this is what you've been doing?" she asked, incredulous. "Traveling around in this big... space ship and fighting people?"

"Yeah," Mick grunted, having just entered the room. It was starting to get a little crowded in the med bay, and he crammed himself in the corner with the beer he had already gotten from the fabricator. "Your brother's quite the hero now."

"Hardly," Leonard scoffed as Lisa's eyebrows raised. He rolled his eyes. "Mick and I have started a bit of a collection. It's like people who collect coins from different eras. We're just collecting wallets."

Sara snorted, watching as the soft blue lasers began painless repair on her shoulder, pulling it back together. "Yeah, Lisa, your brother's a hero. Didn't he tell you he got recruited to become a Legend?"

Lisa pouted again. "No he did not. He didn't even say goodbye."

Leonard shrugged. "It was a time ship. I assumed I'd be back in no time at all."

"What if you had died?" Lisa complained. "I wouldn't have even known."

Again, Leonard shrugged. "You would have been fine," he sighed, patting her shoulder. "Trust me, I _did_ miss you. It's been a crazy past few months."

Lisa patted the hand that was still resting on her shoulder. "I hope you didn't freak out too much when the Pilgrim kidnapped me," she said. "You know I can take care of myself."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, how _did_ you get out, anyway? The last that we saw you were being held at gunpoint by one of the Time Master's bounty hunters."

Lisa frowned. "I'm sorry, who are you, exactly? Are you, like, Lenny's girlfriend or something?"

"Sara Lance," the ex-assassin introduced herself. She didn't answer the second question, just winked.

Leonard sighed. "The man pulling the bullet out of your thigh is Professor Martin Stein, and he merges with Jax to make Firestorm. Ray Palmer and Kendra are also on the Team, as is Rip Hunter. They just made the smart decision of staying out of this ever-crowded med bay."

Mick snorted.

"Now we're all _dying_ to know, sis," Leonard continued in voice that made it seem like he really couldn't care less. "How did you get your gun back and get away from the bounty hunter?"

Lisa smirked. "I made a deal with him," she said, before shrugging. "And then I broke it."

Sara snickered. "I like your sister," she commented, nudging Leonard with her foot. "She's starting to seem more and more like you."

He pulled a face. "It's remarkable that he didn't guess that you would double cross him."

"Well, I told him I would bring you and your Team in," Lisa said. "He wants you guys so badly that he wasn't terribly hard to convince. The key to making deals with people is that they need to think that they're in control, even when you really are. He shot me, but it couldn't be helped."

Leonard's face darkened for a moment and Lisa patted his hand again. "I'm just fine, Lenny," she reassured him, before yawning.

Stein, who had long since stripped off his gloves and was standing in the corner, idly listening to the conversation, looked up. "You should get some rest," he instructed. "You too, Sara."

Sara grimaced and glanced down at her shoulder instinctively as her skin pulled a little. The blue lasers disappeared and she poked at her now-healed shoulder, before tugging off her IV bracelet. "Eh. I'm feeling some yoga and good wine." Then she glanced at Leonard. "Then maybe a round of cards?"

He smirked. "All I'm doing tonight is icing my bruises and charging my cold gun. See you in an hour?"

"There room for three?" Mick asked.

Leonard and Sara exchanged looks. "No," they said bluntly, before leaving the room without another word.

Mick shrugged, not terribly torn up about it, and Lisa smiled at him. "I'll play cards with you, Micky," she told him. " _After_ my nap."

Then her eyes slid shut and she fell asleep.

 **linebreaker**

Leonard pocked his head into Sara's room just as she finished her yoga practice. She was wearing a loose blue top and leggings, and he was (even having seen it before) amazed to see that there was no scar on her shoulder.

"Knock, knock," he drawled, pushing open the door as she glanced over. "Someone ordered a deck of cards and a pizza?"

"Mm, must be someone else," Sara shrugged, sitting down on her bed. "I just ordered the cards."

"Then consider the pizza a gift from the company," Leonard smirked, revealing a box. "Also known as the fabricator room."

They sat, the pizza box between them on the bed, and Sara filled up two glasses of wine. Leonard refrained from commenting on the fact that she _had_ two glasses, like she had been waiting for him to arrive so that they could drink together.

"I wanted to thank you," Leonard said after a moment of silence. The cards were lying on the bed next to him, but they were still in his box, momentarily forgotten.

Sara raised an eyebrow. "For...?"

"Keeping me... in check, this afternoon," Leonard elaborated. He was staring straight ahead, eyes locked on the light panel in her room, not looking at her.

Sara smiled. "That's what I'm here for," she shrugged, taking another bite of pizza.

He finally looked at her. "I'm being serious, Sara."

The pizza fell back to the lid of the box, which she was using as a plate. Sara looked right back him, unblinking. "I am too, Leonard. It's like what happened in Russia."

"I knew you wouldn't kill Stein," Leonard interjected gently.

"Exactly," Sara agreed. "But I didn't. Just like today, I knew that you weren't going to hurt Rip, or any of us. You just needed a reminder."

He smiled faintly, before he glanced away and broke the moment. "So. Cards?"

She smirked, reaching across him and grabbing the box. "You're on, Crook."

 **Author's Note: SOOOO that kinda spun out of control and came out completely different than intended but it's FINE I liked it anyway :D**


End file.
